A Becoming
by murdertheauthor
Summary: She was but a sickly child, caged all her life.  Her mother was murdered, her father was a murderer, and she was the interest of a Madman.  Her genetics murdered her innocence. Now, a Necromerchant is all she has left.
1. Never a Home, but a Cage

_Really, I hate all these crap fics that continue from the end of the movie where Shiloh is still a weak minded, scared little girl. As far as I'm concerned, she's still young and inexperienced and all, but NO, it doesn't make sense for her to just RUN to graverobber for help, comfort and company like a 4 year old, NO, it doesn't make sense for her to sleep in a dumpster And NO, you don't just get over the witnessed death of your father in a timeframe of a few days in order to hurry the romance between Shiloh and Graverobber so yeah, I am dissing the stupid grilo fanfics._

_Besides that, I'm a Grilo fanatic. Or I suppose Graverobber-and-my-body fanatic. Either way, this is rated M for MATURE for a various reasons that both please me and my love for written violence. So if you're underage, okay, because I ignored the warnings too. I'm not underage anymore anyways._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights or the amazing creative ownership to Repo! The Genetic Opera, but the beautiful Terrance Zdunich3 and Darren Smith do._

* * *

><p><strong>I : Never a Home, but a Cage<br>**

* * *

><p>This was the darkest of all nights.<p>

The darkness was strong, a pressure thick in the polluted air, a night not like those she spent in the captivity of a young girl's room, not like the nights she spent in medicated slumber or keenly listening to the advertisements for the now dead Blind Mag, for this was a night that her genetics finally brought death upon her, a death that would give birth to a child who was never a child, and never would be a child. She was outside the cage, outside for the longest she has ever been,  
>and now she had been freed, sacrificing herself in return for the freedom.<p>

Betrayed by her blood, betrayed by her love and the world, she returns to the cage..

The driver opened the door to reveal the young Shiloh, head down and eyes closed. She was bloodied, wearing the unfitting tight tube dress that while sitting, covers less than half her thigh. Clumps of blood stuck onto the fishnet on her arms, staining the white of her shoulders. Her knee-high, high heeled black boots were shiny with the red liquid, though the pigment not visible. She raised her head and slowly opened her eyes. Without even a word to her driver, she stepped out staring straight at the structure she once called home. A strong wind charged into her frail body as the limo drove away; the sounds of the night screamed. Her hair spiraling, the gust deafened her ears until the sudden death of the wind. Still staring straight, she blinked for the first time.

He breathed deeply, staring at the ceiling. The television was on, the GeneCo tragedy being replayed on countless channels. The same faces, or those with lack of face, replaying on different channels: Amber Sweet, the current president of GeneCo, her siblings, the now deceased and ex-president, Rotti Largo, Blind Mag, now deceased, the infamous Repo Man, Nathan Wallace

and his beautiful and damaged daughter Shiloh..

whose rejection to the inheritance so pushed upon by Rotti Largo himself has set the press on fire as well as peoples' hearts. It seems that her bloody opera conclusion has caused an uproar and brought doubt upon the once loved biotech organ company, GeneCo. Not that much has changed. People were still obsessed with surgery. They wanted to change themselves, fix themselves. Although, more were wanting to fix themselves than change, really. Organ failure still ravaged homes. Babies were being born not with the hope for five fingers and toes, but the hope that only a few organs were damaged so as the debt would not be so overbearing..

"Kid, kid, kid." He shook his head as he glanced at the screen to see her hovered over her father in his blood.  
>He thought back to her sickly movements the first day he saw her in the graveyard while he was extracting Z, the day he found her in the tent, lost, while he was stealing a Zydrate gun. He remembered the panicked look on her face as she, as usual, was in need of help. Poor thing couldn't find her way home alone. He remembered his little shortcut, purposely bringing her to his junkie site to give Amber and his other clients Z. He educated her, helped her. She learned about Zydrate for the first time in 17 years, he whistled Mag's song so that Amber would reveal Mag's fate to Shiloh. Yet, she couldn't save her anyways. He wondered why he helped her so much. He wondered what would become of her now. If she needed surgery, because she was poisoned all her life in order to be kept home. He wondered if she'd ever have organ failure because of the poison or end up being like every other teen and want to change her face.<br>'I hope she doesn't become one of my clients one day.' He thought.  
>He threw his head back and laughed at the thought of young girl turning out to be like his hungry slutty Zydrate clients he serves everyday. He thought of her crawling up to him, wanting to trade anything for Zydrate. The thought vanished and he cringed at the thought, her once innocent, lost face, hoping otherwise.<p>

Midnight. The chime of a clock. A prompt for medicine. Marni's smile, flickering throughout the hallway. She would ignore them all. She would ignore time, ignore the rules of her past life, and ignore the dead that surrounded her. She put her back to the secret entrance. She had explored the secret grounds of a man she thought she had knew and he did not leave a very good sight. The bodies of two Genecops lay within his execution cave. She could see where he strapped his victims and his various tools. Above the fireplace, her mother smiled. Looking up at her, she tipped her head to the left no longer holding a grudge against her mother for the fictional blood disease. For the first time, she had wished for the warmth of her mother's arms. Instead, she was numb. Even in the scalding hot water, she held her knees to her chest, without so much as a wince. The waters slowly turned dark, while another day approached..

Mag touched her cheek, looking down at her with sadness. Where her eyes would be, were just two dry empty sockets. She leaned into her, whispering, "Marni, marni I know, it's okay. Rotti will get over it one day! Can you live a lie? It's your heart you must follow. I may be enslaved to him, but you're not. If you love that man, then be with him, be with-"  
>Shiloh jerked awake gasping, wet, shivering in a cold, crimson bath. Gripping desperately on the sides of the tub, she pulled herself up from sinking. The dirty red water swished around, spilling on the floor. Her vision slowly faded back in from a black and she breathed heavily. She gripped the sides of the tub, staring at the water and her shadowy reflection.<br>She remembered everything. She remembered that she was alone.

"Look babe, I always agree with the surgeries that my clients aspire for because truthfully I couldn't care less about their appearances but personally, madam, your eyes are already naturally beautiful." Graverobber said smiling, leaning against the wall, sliding a finger down her cheek.  
>"Oh graverobber, graverobber," She said hands upon his chest, staring up at him licking her lips seductively.<br>"Brown eyes aren't beautiful, silly, blue eyes are! Now keeps your compliments to yourself and bring them tomorrow after my surgery, okay?" She leaned in towards his lips, batting her eyes.

"As long as a beautiful blue eyed girl hands me some beautiful green dough tomorrow." Grinning, he backed away and disappeared around the corner. He ended up in his favorite place possible for business. He had already finished extracting Zydrate from the new bodies dumped in the heap by GeneCo, for GeneCo apparently does not have a shortage of Repo Men, and was approaching his old favorite playground, a graveyard, with no one in sight. It was a big one, commenced as usual, looking out for GeneCops, until he noticed a strange figure in front of a giant tombstone. It read, 'Blind Mag Chromaggia, Come take my eyes, I would rather be blind'.  
>When people demanded for Blind Mag, Amber Sweet dumped the body spitting nonsense about becoming a greater and more beautiful singer than she. Blind Mag's loyal fans came together and paid for a proper funeral, in which Amber Sweet crashed and attempted to sing a badly composed song but was chased off with no avail, resulting in a number of deaths by Luigi.<p>

Shiloh laid a bouquet of flowers down on her grave.  
>"I always wanted to be like you, Mag. You didn't deserve to be treated like this."<br>"I don't think that hairstyle would of really fit you, kid. Plus, that would have been a hassle of a wig, don't you think?"  
>Shiloh didn't turn around; instead, she looked to the side and softly spoke,<br>"A graverobber at a graveyard. It is your job, isn't it? To steal, and rob?"  
>"Got every word right, kid." he grinned, walking towards her.<br>"I'm pretty sure daddy left you left you plenty of dough," He held up the glowing blue in front of him. "You look like you could go for a hit, make everything feel good for a little bit." He smiled, waving the blue light back and forth.  
>She turned to face the grave and did not speak.<br>He struggled against heavy stone and commenced to extract Zydrate from the graves that surrounded Mag's grave.  
>"I'm just teasing kid, yo-"<br>"Fresh bodies." She said.  
>He grunted, working his way to the bodies.<br>"What was that?" he looked back at her.  
>"Two of them, in the cave where my father slaughtered innocent people. To pay you back for helping me those few times when I needed help."<br>He raised an eyebrow and put away his collected Zydrate.

She unlocked her door, and walked in. She pointed to the entrance behind the fireplace that she never bothered to close, where right above, the picture of Marni animated as usual.  
>"Normally when a girl invites me into her home, it has to do with something in her bedroom, not her father's killing den." Her eyes widened. He slid the back of his hand down her right cheek. It was cold. She slapped his hand away and backed up, making a sour face. He laughed, happy to get some type of reaction from her. He moved to go in the entrance, but looked back at her and said, "You know, they say that the camera adds ten pounds but I guess it doesn't apply to you. It does, I must say, apply to Amber. Don't you hate turning on your TV and seeing her? She's got that, 'too-much-surgery-face'. It's not so bad seeing yours though, kid." He smiled and slipped into the secret entrance. She ran upstairs to her bedroom. She inhaled deeply and pushed the door open. The smells of antiseptics brought the feeling of keeping to her commanded routine. It was all the past now, and she refuses to answer to the electronic reminders.<p>

She turned on her TV. Scenes of the opera tragedy were playing, Shiloh's face, Mag's song, the death of Rotti Largo, Amber's new found inheritance, Shiloh's rejection. People everywhere were sympathizing for Shiloh, tearful sessions of losing loved ones to repossessions by GeneCo. Nothing's changed, not really anyways. Repo men still roam the streets as long as there are surgeries, and as long as there are surgeries, there's someone who couldn't afford it. She walked up to the tv as it aired the last time that she turned around before entering the limo. She touched the screen.  
>"The little girl at the opera isn't a little girl anymore." He held up two vials of Zydrate and stored them.<br>She blinked and turned to face him, her hand still on the TV.  
>He sighed.<br>"I disposed the bodies, kid." He urged for a response.  
>"They're not there anymore, so you don't have to worry about dead bodies in your house."<br>"Shiloh.." She removed her hand from the TV and looked down, taking deep breaths.  
>"What's that, kid?"<br>She was no longer wearing the device but in her head, she could hear it still:  
><em>'Blood pressure warning, medicate immediately. Blood pressure warning, medicate immediately.'<em>  
>"My name's Shiloh, not ki-" She suddenly collapsed, falling into Graverobber's arms, thanks to his required reflexes.<br>"Shit, KID? KID!"

"Marni, I love you. I love you, do you know that?" He pulled her into his arms, embracing her with such adoration and love.  
>"Oh Nathan, isn't it wonderful?" Her eyes were lit with such life that it could brighten up the dark city. He spun her around and held her tightly.<br>"A little girl! Oh Nathan, let's name her Shiloh.."  
>"Shiloh?"<br>"Shilo.. oh fuck it, kid, you okay?"  
>Her eyes fluttered open, she put her right hand over her heart and clenched her shirt, sitting up.<br>"Kid? Shi-"  
>She hyperventilated for a few seconds, her eyes shut tightly in pain, lied back down and exhaled.<p> 


	2. A Love Withdrawal

**II: A Love Withdrawal  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kid, kid-"<br>He gave a sigh of exasperation, looking around for once in his life not knowing what the hell to do. Last time he left her alone he knew that her father would come and snatch her from any danger but right now, no one else was there but him and a the pale body of what looked nothing like a young woman.  
>She took a gasping breath in, her eyes burst open widely and she took deep breaths until she gradually slowed down.<br>"You stopped your medications, didn't you?"  
>She spoke out of breath, taking quick and short breaths between syllables.<br>"Poi..son..n..ot.. med..i..ca.."  
>"Kid, stop talking, a simple head shake would of sufficed especially in your condition. Shit. Shit."<br>He was thinking wildly. Wanting to ask a million questions but at the same time wanting to run away and forget she was here, seemingly at the brink of dying any time she attempts to exude any effort. Even an emotion was deadly. He didn't want to care for this! A little help now and then for a cute girl in need and then go on his way with his unattached merry life. He cant blame himself for this, he was technically here on business, two fresh bodies. Hard to resist precious anatomy. Yet, concern fevered his head.

She passed out, her breaths long but even. He knew someone! He had her right in the back of his head, one of his clients. One of his first clients to.. offer different payments. He struggled to remember her name, pacing the girl's bedroom. Sighing, he looked at her and in a few seconds, the whip of his coat leaving the doorway.

She woke up, weak and once again, alone. Alone in the way she has never experienced even while her father worked on innocent bodies. The feeling seemed to keep heavy on her, increasing the weight over the days with no time to brace herself. She felt herself a weakness that she only remembered when she once slept through her medication reminders.  
>'Poison..' she thought, thinking back to when she felt ill and she popped those damn pills like they were little angels in tiny capsules. She would imagine that the little things worked so hard on the inside but never could fully heal her, so they just passed out when they couldn't do anymore and she felt grateful. In truth, they were demons that ravaged her body and confined her like a slave to her bedroom. Just like now, she was too weak. She couldn't understand it. If she stopped taking it, shouldn't she feel better? Her head spun wildly as she attempted to lift it. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't pick up the pills. She had really done it now.<br>'I cant.. move.. it hurts too much.. what do i do?..' She thought.  
>She closed her eyes.<br>'I regret nothing... I refused to keep poisoning myself... and i have nothing to be ashamed for.. if i die because I won't take what my so called father made me take to keep me sick.. then fine...i..'  
>She heard voices. Different sounds were swimming in waves, rising and lowering in volume. She knew she was sick now.<br>She opened her eyes; she could barely make out two figures. A very, very tall man. She could swear that he was past the height of her ceiling, which was impossible. She squinted in confusion. Another presence, with a figure similar to that of Amber Sweet, hovering over her. Bright lights shone over her eyes.  
>It started to destroy her. She shivered violently, eyes a straining red and pink, sweats until she started to reach a dangerous stage of dehydration.<br>"What happened to her? She's in a state of withdrawal, what kind of drugs have you been giving her you bastard?" She was shining a flashlight over her face.  
>"Me? It was her father goddamn it, Jasmine just HELP her, for me, please!"<br>She had a suitcase sized medical kit, with an unusual symbol in red, and she laid it on the floor swiftly picking up and going through various tools with a panic in her eyes.  
>"This girl is weaker than I've ever seen; no one is that pale a color. I need her in an upright position."<br>'I didn't think I'd love you so much...  
>Shiloh, you're the world to me...'<br>She shivered violently, gasping breaths came out and she starting to pull her legs and hands inward to a pained fetal position.  
>"How, how do we do that?"<br>"YOU do that, damn it, sit on the end of the bed and pull her to your chest.. erg.. like a child, Graverobber look at her! We're losing her, just do it!"  
>He bit his lip. He hovered over her, his body already covering her and most of the bed. He put his hand on both side of her arms and she squeaked, pulling herself back as though the sensation she felt was pain. He looked back at Jasmine who was messily putting together a contraption and filling up a syringe.<br>"I need her upright, now!"  
>He pulled her into his chest by wrapping his arm around her back, latching onto her waist, like a crane dipping into the bed and pulling her in. At the end of the bed, he cradled her to his chest. He had one hand holding her head to his chest, his other wrapped around her waist. He rested his chin on her head, whispering to her softly.<br>You can get through this, Shi..just.. hang on for a little bit.. She knows what she's doing, "Jasmine, she knows.."  
>Her body shivering violently, she responded with little whimpers that escaped her throat. He gave Jasmine a look of panic and helplessness. Jasmine prepared a syringe full of a clear liquid.<br>"I need to pierce into her side.. shit. Okay, now pull her dress up. Yeah, right there. I need a good spot and.."  
>With one hand, he pulled the right side of her dress up and she stabbed the needle into her side. Graverobber held her body closely, more tightly than he has ever held anyone before. Shiloh gave a great gasp and suddenly went limp. Both Graverobber and Jasmine were moist with sweat and their faces were twisted with struggle.<p>

She didn't breathe. She had no heartbeat. She was motionless, in the arms of a necromerchant.


	3. More Than a Scare

_I've been getting a lot of watchers for this. Man. I don't feel like writing this anymore, purely because my attraction to Graverobber is gone for the time being. (Well, yes, I was writing it as a type of fantasy thing.) I wrote this last semester, before a class. As you know it's been long since then and now I'm in my second semester. Really, I don't know if there's going to be any more chapters. This one's so short already. I just checked my email and realized people were subscribing to this, so I decided to upload this chapter anyways._

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT if you want it to live! I'll try to bring the spark back between me and Graverobber. Hehe. 3

* * *

><p>III - More Than a Scare<p>

* * *

><p>"Love! I think this is it, Marni, I worked for so long, Marni, Drink this- I know, I know it'll work.."<p>

She smiled, taking the container and drinking it slowly. She looked back at him, smiling once again. Then everything turned black and white. She couldn't stand. Her body

was rejecting itself, spitting out everything. She was on the hospital bed once again, but this time dying. Sounds everywhere. Slicing, injecting, medicating, removing…

removing a part of her that would never be her, ever.

He had held her, close to him. He'd never hold a woman like that before, well, not out of concern and want, a want to help. It had happened so fast, and he almost felt

ashamed of his sudden feelings of panic, desperation.

He was wildly thinking,

'She's just a child. A child in a tight little dress. Little girls always make people feel bad, with their sob stories and their dark little eyes, squeaky voices and their killer

dads."

Jasmine and Graverobber were frozen. He loosened his hold on her, although her weight still rested on his body. Jasmine and Graverobber both took their first breaths

and looked at each other. Her body was going cold, retreating from the high-temperature ailment she just experienced. Graverobber's eyes went dark. Jasmine hung her

head.

"I tried, I swear I did. It was supposed to bind onto her anatomy and help her tolerate the sudden stop of medication, I kno-"

"Mom..?"

Jasmine looked up. Graverobber's eyes widened.

She heard the sounds of a young woman's voice, a sound that was asking for forgiveness and full of sadness. She immediately thought of her mother. Her hands were on

Graverobber's chest, her ear located right over his heart. 'Th-hump-Th-thump-th-thump'

She could hear thumping, like a heartbeat, and it was racing. Her eyes opened, and she could see the smile of a blue eyed young woman, with a head full of very long

black dreads. Jasmine's face was right infront of hers. Shiloh took a deep breath in surprise.

"Who are you!" she gasped.

She looked into Graverobber's chest, pulling her hands back to her chest.

She looked up and jumped back onto her bed on her back. She realized the pulsing beat in her head hadn't been her own. She kept her body upright leaning on her

elbows, in absolute confusion.

"Wh-what-"

"HI!" Jasmine exclaimed in pure happiness, relief.

Jasmine suddenly hugged the girl very tightly.

"I thought I had killed you! Oh thank goodness, you're alive. Are…are you wearing a wig?"

Shiloh's arms guarded her chest, embarrassed.

"Y-yes?.."

Jasmine pulled back, "That's awesome. I'm thinking of getting surgery for long blonde hair, but maybe black could work too, it just looks so sleek and nice on you. Very

witchy, seducing." Jasmine tipped her head to the left and smiled brightly at her, twisting strands of Shiloh's hair.

"See, I told you I knew what I was doing." She looked back at Graverobber.

It took him a while to regain composure for some reason. The scare had been more than what it was supposed to be and he didn't know why. He hadn't even bothered to

get to know this girl and he had already felt like he lost more than he ever had. He had gotten attached, he had lost, and it almost didn't compare to what just happened.

'Maybe it's because she's a kid. Kids like her don't deserve what she just experienced. Maybe it's pity, sympathy.' He smiled.

"Welcome back, kid. How was heaven? I bet there's a shitload of Zydrate there. Or was yours fill of teddy bears and sunshine?" He picked up a teddy bear that fell off the

bed.

She flushed.

"Heaven? I'm not dead, I mean, I died?

"You did! Or, at least you were for a bit. No heartbeat, nothing. Just necrophilia jailbait. But then I saved you. Got any food?"

She stared at her, unsure of anything.

"I don't know.. I think so.. there's probably some milk left.. and..some cookies.."

She half smiled at her, not sure what to feel.

"YES!" Jasmine ran downstairs, talking about how beautiful the house is. She ran into a smiling hologram of Marni, and screamed.

"AHHHHH. Oh. Hologram. Okay. Kinda creepy though."

Graverobber rolled his eyes.

"Hey kid, you should thank her. She saved your life, kid. Me, as well,, I deserve some thanks as well, even if I didn't use any Zydrate." He stood, looking down at her,

huddled up on her bed. Still on her elbows, her knees were up, her dress had been pulled far up revealing black underwear. She caught Graverobber staring. She threw

every single thing she could possible throw. Stuffed toys, pillows, her medication device. He caught a pillow, ducked, and threw it back while escaping the room.

For a few seconds, for the first time, she could feel a strange heat enter her cheeks. If anyone were to see her, the pink upon her face would have been a rosy image.

She started to breath heavily. She pulled the pillow close to her. She remembered where she was. Her eyes were a dark contrast to the livid layer that was her flawless

skin. She lowered her gaze, forming the shell that would prove adamant to the world, a thick casing that would be adverse to her weak chassis and anatomy. Taking a

deep breath, she felt her body numb with a glowing black that would represent her change and detachment.

'What is my purpose now?' she thought.

Releasing the pillow, she hung her legs over the edge and stared into her open doorway, seeing the figure of her worried father exclaiming about her need of sleep. She

took a deep breath, allowing her feet to touch the floor and began to stand on her own. There was no longer enforcement in this house. Though the newly found capacity

to branch out admitted itself through the silence, she discovered the breadth of what she was has stunted, and such roots will never reach out beyond the soil she was

buried in.

She looked up, hearing various sounds, and then silence. Her dainty figure tip toed downstairs and peered into the kitchen. Plates, crumbs, empty bottle of milk. They'd

left. As she walked into the kitchen, she felt the cold creep into her skin as her bare feet touched the kitchen floor. It was a strange feeling, she was always cold, but if

she felt the kitchen floor, it meant she must have been warmer than usual.

'Could it be.. the poison wearing off?' She watched her hairless arms rise with goose bumps, a frightening image of skin she had never witnessed. She'd always been cold

but never this way. Rubbing her arms, she ran upstairs and back into her bed.


End file.
